


Louche

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [800]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's thoughts on Senior's interactions with others.





	Louche

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/10/2001 for the word [louche](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/10/louche).
> 
> louche  
> Of questionable taste or morality;disreputable or indecent; dubious; shady.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #449 Shield.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Louche

Tony tried to shield his NCIS coworkers from his louche father, but they never listened. In fact, nobody listened about his father unless they had experienced his disreputable nature in person. Well, with the exception of Gibbs. 

Gibbs had believed him immediately. It was a first for Tony and part of the reason Tony would do anything for Gibbs. Gibbs didn't give in to his father's lies.

For once, Tony's father wouldn't be a shadow over his career like he had been at every police force. Tony had always ended up with the crap jobs at the police force because his father bribed them in hopes that Tony would quit and join the family business.

At NCIS, Tony got the crap jobs because Gibbs trusted him. It made a world of difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
